Jasmine (2019)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Jasmine from the 2019 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Jasmine (Disney). Jasmine is the deuteragonist of the 2019 adaptation of Disney’s Aladdin. She is the daughter and only child of the Sultan of Agrabah. She hasn't been seen outside the Palace in years after the death of her mother. She is portrayed by Naomi Scott, who also portrayed Kimberly Hart in the 2017 Power Rangers movie. Biography Jasmine is again present in the live-action adaptation, with a slight change of character; here she is motivated to become a good ruler for Agrabah after her father, something her male-driven society does not see well. Jasmine also has a female friend in the handmaiden Dalia, whom Jasmine regularly confides in. In this iteration, Jasmine is forbidden to leave the palace by orders of her overprotective father, but does so regularly by posing as Dalia. The reason of her confinement is the mysterious murder of her mother, which left the Sultan fearing for their daughter's life. During one of her outings, she meets Aladdin, sparking their eventual romance. Jasmine is also given a solo, titled "Speechless", which focuses on her refusal to remain silent or be controlled by others. This version of Jasmine is mainly similar to the original film, up until the middle of the film when the Genie tells Aladdin that he cannot let someone instantly fall in love with another, Aladdin tells him to turn him into a prince so that he can get Jasmine's attention especially during the musical number "Prince Ali". Aladdin then attempts to get her attention during a party but fails to. Aladdin finally gets her attention when he tells her to trust him to ride on Carpet which takes him and Jasmine across the world around the couple during the musical number "A Whole New World". In that scene, the moment where Jasmine takes off Aladdin's turban to find out that "Prince Ali" is actually Aladdin in the marketplace was omitted. Aladdin feels upset about himself that he should stop pretending to be a prince from another country in order to tell the truth to Jasmine. When Prince Ali is later revealed to be Aladdin himself, Jafar sends almost everyone in the palace to the dungeon while he sends Aladdin to a frozen wasteland, except for Jasmine, Dalia, and the Sultan who remain in the palace. Luckily, the Carpet and Abu manage to arrive for Aladdin and return him to the palace. Meanwhile in the palace, a priest tells Jasmine to know if she wants Jafar to be her husband by marrying him in which she refuses to and takes the lamp to escape the forced marriage, causing Jafar to be enraged; Aladdin notices this as Jasmine escapes with Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet. Jafar transforms Iago into the size of a roc to wreck havoc on Agrabah to get the lamp back to his master while the priest retreats to which Iago shrinks back to his normal self after the Sultan tackles him to stop his plan from destroying the kingdom. Aladdin and Jasmine also witness Jafar's rage bringing a powerful storm to destroy Agrabah in which during the battle, Jasmine and the remaining survivors in the palace are captured while the Jafar uses his final wish to become a powerful genie. Soon after Jafar and Iago are both defeated an thrown back into the Cave of Wonders due to the Genie's warning that a genie without an owner gets trapped back inside its lamp, Aladdin apologizes for lying to her. Meanwhile after Aladdin used his final wish to the Genie to set him free, he and Jasmine marry together as she finally finds a prince to marry, which was not in the animated version as in the original, they both sing a reprise of "A Whole New World" which was omitted in the remake. Background Personality Jasmine is depicted a nice, and caring person, but in this version, she comes off as a lot less hot-blooded and confrontational. Likewise, this version also emphasizes Jasmine's concern for the common people and desire to help them. And she is also known as a feisty, free-spirited, compassionate, independent, intuitive, kind-hearted, adventurous, heroic, affectionate, rebellious, sweet-tempered, humorous, sarcastic, selfless, loving, intelligent, athletic, sassy, intrigued, no-nonsense, strict, empathetic and protective Disney princess. Trivia *Before Naomi Scott was cast as Jasmine, Tara Sutaria was considered for the role of Jasmine. *Jasmine's femme fatale and damsel scenes were removed in this remake. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Aristocrats Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Determinators Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Lawful Good